


Sweet Tooth

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bakery, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Don’t worry, you’re still as sweet as ever, Mr. Bane.”





	Sweet Tooth

“You have frosting on your nose,” Alec said, reaching over and swiping his finger across Magnus’ face to get rid of the mess.

Magnus scrunched his nose and Alec beamed, licking the frosting off of his finger and then leaning down to kiss him softly. 

“Don’t worry, you’re still as sweet as ever, Mr. Bane.” 


End file.
